Greg Ellis
Wigan, Lancashire, England, United Kingdom |role = Michael Amador}} Jonny Rees , better known by his stage name Greg Ellis, is a British actor who played Michael Amador in Season 3 of 24. Biography and career Rees was born in Wigan, England as Jonathan Ashley Rees. He started his career in theater and one of his notable stage credits is the original West End production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's rock musical Starlight Express. He is also a singer and songwriter who has performed for H.R.H. Queen Elizabeth at Saint Paul's Cathedral. He has achieved three Top 20 singles. Rees is a prolific actor that has worked in TV, film, cartoons, theater, and video games. On TV, he has worked in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (with Alexander Siddig and Penny Johnson Jerald), Dexter (with Rudolf Martin), TNT's Trust Me (with Sarah Clarke and Perception as well as Nikelodeon's The Wild Thornberrys and Cartoon Network's Teen Titans (both with Xander Berkeley). on set]] In film, Rees starred in the Pirates of the Caribbean films (with Hakeem Kae-Kazim, Norman Howell, Arnold Chon and Sala Baker), Beowulf (with Sebastian Roché), To End All Wars with Kiefer Sutherland and Robert Carlyle and 2009's Star Trek (with Baker, Zachary Quinto and Faran Tahir). Other recent appearances include the award-winning videogames Dragon Age: Inquisition and Dragon Age: Origins (with Gideon Emery), as well as TV work such as the acclaimed HULU webseries "The Confession" (again with Kiefer), Cartoon Network's Batman: The Brave and the Bold, the long-running soap opera Days of Our Lives and Touch (again with Sutherland and with Mykelti Williamson). Rees chose his stage name "Greg Ellis" randomly at the age of sixteen on the request of his actors' union, as he had the same name as another actor. In 2015, he reverted to using Jonny Rees. On , Rees was reported missing in North Hollywood, CA, following an apparent manic episode. He was confirmed as unharmed and back at home on . 24 credits *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Killer App (2017) * Forsaken (2015) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) * Star Trek (2009) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Titanic (1997) * Porco Rosso (1992) Television appearances * Lucifer (2018) * Sofia the First (2015-2017) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Hawaii Five-0 (2014) * Touch (2013) * Days of Our Lives (2012) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) * Nip/Tuck (2010) * Bratz (2006) * Teen Titans (2004) * 24 (2003-04) * Invader Zim (2002) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-03) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1999) Video game credits * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) * Dragon Age: Inquisition ''(2014) * ''Epic Mickey: The Power of Two (2012) * Diablo III (2012) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) * SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALS (2005) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 (2004) * SOCOM 2: U.S. Navy SEALS (2003) References External links * Official website * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Guest stars